Fireplaces are very popular and desirable in houses and apartments, both for heating as well as for aesthetics. It is becoming more and more common to install gas-burning fireplaces as an alternative to solid fuel burning fireplaces, however, since the latter require manual refueling and clearing of ashes. Oftentimes, artificial logs are used in gas fireplaces and stoves to add an element of realism to the gas fire.
Known artificial logs are typically made of a refractory material which is impervious to very hot gas flames. U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,395 discloses a variety of refractory materials commonly used for artificial logs. These materials can be molded or manually shaped and decorated to resemble a natural log. While logs of this type may provide a visual resemblance to natural logs, they do not provide the visual effect of a burning log when used in a gas fireplace or stove assembly. What is needed is an artificial log which provides the visual appearance of a natural log, which radiates substantial heat to the surroundings when heated and which glows to provide the appearance of the burning embers of a natural log when heated in a gas fireplace or stove assembly.